


Belong To Me

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Klaine, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy!Kurt, Possessive Behavior, Top!Blaine, bareback, bttom!kurt, possesive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kurt and Elliot have become great friends. Elliott is very affectionate and touchy with him, which annoys Blaine, but he trusts Kurt so he keeps his feelings of jealousy to himself. When Blaine moves into NY he sees Elliot playfully squeeze Kurt’s ass in front of Blaine. Kurt knows this is just how Elliott is, so doesn't think too much of it and doesn't think it'll have bothered Blaine too much Blaine however, gets very annoyed. Blaine later hears Elliot admit he finds Kurt attractive and has fanaticised about being with him. This causes Blaine to get extremely possessive.<br/>Later, Blaine argues with Kurt over Elliot. Elliot is staying over, and Kurt is anxious to be quiet but Blaine won’t. It ends in possessive sex; with Kurt wanting to be quiet but Blaine making him scream as loud as possible a s he wants to show everyone he is the only one who can please Kurt like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong To Me

It starts with them just joking around. Elliot keeps on making fun of twerking, displaying his ass for both Kurt and Blaine can see. This of course, manages to turn into sex jokes and that’s something which just makes Blaine feel so needy, hearing Kurt talk like that.  
‘God, Elliot, the things you must do in the bedroom.’  
Elliot laughs at this, winking at Kurt before starting to make the three of them cups of tea.  
‘Actually, I’m fine,’ Blaine says, nodding to the mug Elliot just put on the counter. ‘Not really feeling tea.’  
‘Oh, okay,’ Elliot smiles, putting it back. ‘Anyway Kurt, what happens on my one night stands is purely confidential.’  
Kurt laughs at this, a little too loudly for Blaine’s liking. Since when did Kurt like sex jokes anyway? And if someone’s going to make them, it’s going to be Blaine.  
‘Kurt, I wouldn’t worry,’ Blaine says, trying to win back Kurt’s attention. ‘I’m sure our bed’s seen more magic than Elliot’s ever has.’  
It’s meant to come out funny, at least, Blaine wants Elliot and Kurt to see it that way even if he doesn’t. But somehow it translates as bitchy, leaving an awkward pause in the kitchen.  
‘You know what, maybe you’re right,’ Elliot finally says, handing Kurt his tea. ‘I mean, watching Kurt on that stripper pole was honestly one of the greatest things I’ve seen in New York. It’s a shame you weren’t there, Blaine.’  
The smile which Blaine returns is enough to ring warning bells in Kurt’s head. But Kurt quickly stops thinking about it- Blaine’s just sexually frustrated, he thinks. They haven’t had sex for days after all the work they’ve had and general chaos of Blaine moving in.  
‘Oh trust me; I’ve seen a lot more than you.’  
Elliot shoots Blaine a well, duh, you’re his fiancé, look, before giving nervous laugh and shrugging his shoulders.  
‘Well I’m going to work on those song lyrics,’ he says, heading for the couch. But before he goes, he gives Kurt a playful smack on his ass, giving it a little squeeze before he lets go. Kurt gives a startled little ‘Oh’ noise, before giggling and crying out, ‘Elliot!’ And Blaine? Well, he says silent.  
Bitch just touched his Hummel.

Kurt doesn’t even have to look at Blaine to know he’s gone all dominant. It usually just happens in nightclubs, when guys try to hit on Kurt. Before Kurt can even subtly flash his ring and shake his head, Blaine will be at his side, grabbing his arm and shouting that he wants to dance with his fiancé. But lately, Blaine’s been behaving odd around Elliot too. Refusing drinks from him, making sure to stand between him and Kurt at all times. Kurt hasn’t really done about it- Elliot’s just a friend to him, and with the amount of one night stands Elliot seems to be having, he can’t possess too strong feelings for Kurt. But Blaine remains the perfect face of jealously, eyes fixed on Elliot, making sure he doesn’t get too near his fiancé.

The evening carries on being slightly awkward until Rachel and Santana come in. Thankful for someone else to join the conversation, Kurt announces he’s going to try get some work done in his and Blaine’s bedroom. Unsurprisingly, he’s followed by Blaine, who doesn’t seem capable of being left around Elliot voluntarily. Once Blaine gets into the room, Kurt shuts the door behind him.  
‘What’s that all about?’ Kurt asks, glaring at Blaine and trying to grasp some self control and not laugh.  
‘What?’ Blaine says, sitting down on the bed, folding his arms and legs. If it wasn’t for his body size and stubble of his jaw, Kurt would have thought he was five.  
‘Oh, you know,’ Kurt says, rolling his eyes and turning away to bite his lip, trying to fight against the bubbles of giggles which are threatening to take over his body.  
‘No, I don’t,’ Blaine says, glaring down at the floor. ‘When’s he leaving anyway?’  
Kurt shakes his head, patting Blaine on the shoulder. ‘Elliot, who has a name, is sleeping over. Why?’  
‘Just wondering.’  
Kurt looks at his toddler of a boyfriend, debating whether or not to peruse the argument. In the end he decides not to. Elliot is there friend, and if Blaine’s having possessive issues he needs to realise them himself.  
‘I’m going to get some pizzas for dinner,’ Kurt finally says, pulling on a Kurt and heading out the room. ‘Love you.’  
Somehow, Blaine decides this is the right moment to perk up, shouting ‘Love you too, Kurt,’ just loud enough for Elliot to hear.

Blaine stays in their room, flicking over hi laptop and just going on facebook, not doing anything in particular. Outside, he can hear Rachel and Santana chatting to Elliot. He’s not really listening, until he hears something which automatically catches his attention.  
‘So what’s going on between you and Kurt?’  
It’s unmistakeably the voice of Santana, probably taking advantage of the disappearance of the boys.  
Blaine hears Elliot’s laugh, free and uncaring at the question.   
‘Oh nothing,; he says, Blaine listening through the closed door. ‘I mean yeah, he’s cute, but I don’t think Blaine’s giving him up any time soon.’  
Blaine smiles to himself at this, pleased he’s doing a good job with marking his territory.  
‘But come on, you like him, right?’ Santana continues.  
Why can’t that bitch shut up is all Blaine thinks, pretending not to be anxiously awaiting for Elliot’s answer.  
‘Like, fancy him? No, come on! I mean sure, it’s not like I haven’t fanaticised about fucking him-‘ Elliot’s interrupted by Rachel’s scandalised giggles and Santana’s woops of joy. ‘But I’m not properly interested like that. It’s just a shame Blaine’s not up for a threesome.’  
Blaine burns a bright red at this, not from embarrassment, but from rage. How dare Elliot suggest Blaine share? How dare he put forward the idea of having sex with Kurt? How dare he even touch Kurt?  
Hearing Santana make a noise of disgust- and for once, Blaine agrees with her- Blaine gathers up his wash things and heads for the shower, scrubbing his body unnecessary hard with Kurt’s loofah.

-  
The night carries on, Blaine refusing to admit he’s being overly possessive, and Kurt stuck between the awkward tension of Blaine and Elliot. Somehow, they don’t fight though, although Kurt starts thinking that he’d just be glad to have it all over with. But it doesn’t end, not even when Rachel and Santana announce they’re going to bed, leaving the trio on their own.  
‘Anyone up for some warm milk?’ Kurt asks, looking expectantly at Blaine who shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s body to kiss the back of his neck.  
‘I’m alright- kind of want to just go to bed actually. You coming?’ Blaine asks, deliberately ignoring Elliot to start sucking a little hickey onto Kurt’s skin.  
‘Blaine,’ Kurt says, wriggling out of Blaine’s hold, not really wanting to give into to Blaine’s immature ways. It’s awkward enough as it is with Elliot; they don’t need to perform a load of PDA in front of him as well.   
‘Come on,’ Blaine says, voice deep and suggestive in Kurt’s ear. ‘Come to bed with Blaine, Kurt, you know you want too.’  
Kurt snorts at Blaine’s words, rolling his eyes.   
‘Okay, I’m coming,’ he says, letting Blaine take his arm and half drag him, half walk him to their room.  
Kurt manages o forget all about Elliot, hastily calling out ‘goodnight’ when Elliot says he’s going to sleep too, hastily reminding them of his presence.

As soon as Kurt can shut the door behind him, he starts arguing with Blaine.  
‘What do you think you’re doing?’ he starts, half shouting but taking care not to wake the girls up and not to let Elliot hear.  
Blaine gives up on his pretence of being oblivious, instead crossing his arms in a defensive manner.   
‘He likes you, Kurt! He’s trying to steal you from me?’  
‘What?’ It comes out louder and higher than Kurt means for it to, but he’s past the point of caring.  
‘It’s true! And he’s always touching you, grabbing your butt, he’s practically molesting you, Kurt!’  
‘I- Are you crazy?’ Kurt says, hands moving in sharp little actions with his words.  
‘No- no, I am not crazy Kurt! He’s the crazy one! And you- you’ve just let him sleep here, like he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. It’s bad enough putting up with him in the band, with him watching you, practically undressing him with his yes- it’s disgusting, Kurt!’  
‘He does not!’ Kurt scoffs, rolling his eyes so hard they hurt.  
‘Well you wouldn’t know, would you? You never notice!’  
‘I- I am done, Blaine,’ Kurt says, pointing an accusatory finger at him. ‘Elliot’s done nothing wrong, and if you have problems with him, then that that is not my fault.’  
‘Problems? I do not have problems, Kurt?’  
The volume has gone to full on shouting now and lying on the couch is Elliot, trying to achieve the impossible and not listen to Kurt and Blaine.  
‘Then why are you so angry?’ Kurt asks, trying to be quieter and resulting in practically growling his words.  
‘I AM NOT ANGRY, KURT!’  
Kurt does nothing but raise a judgemental eyebrow at Blaine when he says this.  
They stay silent for several moments.  
‘I know he likes ma, Blaine,’ Kurt says, talking slowly to try calm both of them down. ‘But there’s really nothing you or I can do about that.’  
Blaine glares at him.  
‘Nothing?’  
‘Nothing.’  
After that last word Blaine literally pounces at Kurt, shoving him up against the wall, Kurt’s back banging against it as Blaine presses down on him hard  
‘I’ll show him.’ Blaine says, kissing Kurt with such aggression Kurt is overwhelmed by his power, feeling a swoop of heat fall down to his stomach, enforced when Blaine pins Kurt’s hands up above his head. ‘I’ll show him you belong to me.’  
‘Fuck,’ Kurt moans though their kisses, Blaine kissing him quick and rough, changing angles every few seconds, eager to touch as much of Kurt as he can. One of his hands stays clasped down on Kurt’s wrists while the other strokes through his hair before running down Kurt’s neck and back, pushing against Kurt’s skin.  
‘Show him.’ Kurt says, begging quietly as Blaine starts pressing his fingers at his hole, skin separated only by Kurt’s pants. ‘Show him I belong to you.’  
Blaine grabs Kurt’s waist, nudging him to jump up and Kurt obeys, clenching his legs round Blaine’s waist as he gets carried to the bed. Blaine dumps him down, Kurt landing with a hard thump before Blaine crawls over him, kissing him again as desperate fingers urgently strip his own clothes off, then Kurt’s.  
Naked, Kurt rolls his hips up against Blaine’s, who moans out loud as he feels Kurt’s dick slide against his own.  
Blaine teases him, lifting his hips up out of Kurt’s reach, he ends up grinding against the air and groaning in frustration.   
‘Blaine, please,’ he begs pulling Blaine down back on top of him.  
‘Say it,’ Blaine says, sliding his hands into Kurt’s when Kurt tries to touch himself.  
‘Please.’  
‘Say it, Kurt.’ Blaine stares at him, dark eyes full of lust but most of all, empowerment.  
‘Fuck me.’  
It’s quiet and hesitant, Kurt glancing at their door, wary of being too loud.  
Blaine ignores him, starting to kiss him, this time light quick pecks which never get deep enough.  
Kurt knows what he ahs to do. He has to tell Blaine, tell the whole world, what he wants.  
‘Fuck me.’  
It’s loud and a shout, and for a moment Kurt Is mortified, knowing Elliot is only a wall a way, but before he can ponder on it he’s rewarded with Blaine, who thrusts his hips down on Kurt, humping him with such energy Kurt cries again in pleasure.  
Blaine carries on until Kurt’s screaming for more. Every time Kurt begs by calling out ‘Blaine,’ and ‘More, more,’ he gets an extra hard thrust from Blaine, who then sticks his fingers, four of them at once, into Kurt’s mouth, to be coated with his saliva. Kurt goes along with it, letting his spit slide round them before Blaine takes them out, then letting them trail over Kurt’s hole, never going in and making Kurt whine in frustration.  
‘Please, Blaine, please.’  
Blaine grins at the words which fill the apartment. Kurt’s reservations about being quiet seem to have gone long ago.  
Blaine slides one finger, then another, then the last two at once, roughly into Kurt’s hole, dragging them in and out as Kurt’s body moves under him. Blaine achingly hard but he manages to ignore it, light headed at the sight of Kurt being so open and desperate under him.  
‘What do you want?’ Blaine says as he carries on fingering Kurt, slicing open his fingers to loosen him up.  
‘Want you.’ Kurt says, flicking is eyes down at his cock, which lies hard and red against his stomach.  
‘Hmm?’ Blaine says, using his other hand to jerk himself off, Kurt watching in envy.  
‘Want you to fuck me.’  
Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt’s collarbone before lining his dick up with Kurt’s hole.  
‘I’m gonna fuck you so bad, baby. So hard you cry out my name, you’re gonna beg for it, you love my cock so much.’  
Kurt shouts in desperation from Blaine’s words, pushing his hips up into Blaine so that the swollen head of Blaine’s cock slides into him.  
Blaine refuses to move in any further, holding himself there and teasing kurt even more. ‘Who do you belong to, Kurt?’  
‘You.’  
‘Only me?’  
‘I only belong to you Blaine. I’m all yours and I- I fucking want your cock so bad, please, fuck me now Blaine, I’m so- I’m so desperate.’  
Kurt squirms in neediness, giving a loud moan as Blaine thuds downs into him. Kurt’s greeted with a stingy pain for a split second before he gets used to it and it turns into unbearable pleasure which his hips know nothing else but to grind up into Blaine, Blaine obediently fucking Kurt who lies beneath him, legs spread wide open, welcoming his every move.  
Kurt starts moving even faster, encouraging Blaine to meet his pace. Blaine’s loves it, smiling as he flops his head down onto Kurt’s shoulder, lazily kissing the skin there as Kurt thrusts up into him, taking all the work.  
‘You take it so fucking good, Kurt,’ Blaine says, propping himself up onto his elbows to watch him self sliding in and out of Kurt.  
‘Want you so much,’ Kurt says, gasping as he feels Blaine hit his prostate, his dick twitching in delight. Blaine knows that gasp and what it means, and he starts thrusting up against the exact spot, Kurt moaning every time he gets it right, Blaine’s heavy breathing filling the room with Kurt’s voice.  
‘Fuck…right there Blaine, right there,’ Kurt says, wincing as Blaine slides a hand down to jerk Kurt off at the same time. Pumping Kurt’s cock, Blaine carries on encouraging him, telling him how good he is.  
‘So fucking good, so open…can feel you squeezing down on my cock, Kurt…fuck, so hot.’  
Kurt gives a gentle little moan after each word from Blaine, almost squeaking in desperation. After a while, Blaine pulls himself out of Kurt. Kurt gives a pathetic whine of ‘why, Blaine,’ before Blaine shoves him face down on the bed, Kurt bringing his knees up to his stomach so his ass is up in the air.  
Blaine hurriedly pushes himself back in, Kurt welcoming the fullness again.  
‘Oh, Blaine,’ Kurt says, palms clenching at the duvet underneath them. Blaine grunts, going faster, making up for the fact that Kurt can no longer grind against him Kurt can’t touch his own dick either, it’s crammed between his thighs and stomach, but ha can feel it twitch against him, spreading drips of precum over his belly button. Blaine continues, each thrust getting harder. They can both feel the heat in their stomachs get bigger, balls tight and desperate for release.  
‘Blaine,’ Kurt shouts as Blaine hits’ his prostate for what feels like the seventieth time. ‘I’m gonna-‘  
‘Hold on,’ Blaine says, scrunching his face up in concentration. ‘Wait.’  
‘Can’t,’ Kurt breathes, concentrating with all his might at not releasing the pressure build up inside of him.  
He can’t help it though, and he comes with a cry, spilling out all over his legs and stomach. Blaine hears him, screaming his name, and comes too, cock throbbing inside Kurt and filling him up with white streaks of cum which spread out as Blaine withdraws his cock.  
‘Fuck,’ Blaine breathes, standing up to grab a tissue.  
‘I know.’  
Kurt lies there in bliss, head pulsing at the immense pleasure of his orgasm. He feels Blaine fall down next to him, and Kurt relaxes. But Blaine’s still wide awake and not ready to sleep just yet.  
‘Don’t want anyone but you,’ Kurt sighs, tracing his fingers over Blaine’s left hip bone. #I’m all yours.’  
‘Good,’ Blaine grunts, and Kurt shuts his eyes  
But they open immediately as he feels the wet lick of Blaine’s tongue slide over his sensitive hole, licking up the drops of cum which are slowly dribbling out of him.  
Kurt makes a little grunt, half pushing Blaine away because he’s too sensitive, but half encouraging him rubbing a hand on his shoulder bone, feeling the muscle which lies under Blaine’s skin.  
‘Please,’ Kurt whispers, inviting Blaine to move up and start sucking his dick which has somehow started getting hard again..  
Blaine sits up to swallow the head of Kurt’s’ dick, pushing his head down to take as much of Kurt in his mouth as he can. Kurt’s gone almost fully hard in Blaine’s mouth, heat swooping back in his body, his limbs tingling in the sudden arousal.  
‘Love you so much Blaine,’ he moans, as Blaine starts sucking, bobbing his head up and down. Blaine makes a noise of agreement, but it comes out weird so he concentrates on just relaxing his throat instead. They’re mostly silent now, Kurt overwhelmed with what is happening and how eager Blaine is for him.  
Blaine carries on, gradually sinking his mouth further and further down Kurt’s length, Kurt keeps on giving sighs of pleasure and is sat up now, hands grasping Blaine’s hair and guiding him into a slow rhythm, nothing to quick as Kurt’s still slightly sore from getting a boner so quickly after coming. Blaine goes slower, talking care to squeeze his mouth round Kurt’s base and then lick a long wet stripe up the thick vein which bulges on the under side. Then he slides his tongue over Kurt’s already leaking slit, the taste of Kurt’s cum overpowering his mouth.  
Kurt’s desperate to come again already, too soon for Blaine who is intent on making Kurt feel amazing, slightly guilty for what had happened over Elliot earlier.  
‘Kurt I love you,; he says in between licks, steadying Kurt’s cock with his hand.  
‘I’ know,’ Kurt sighs, stretching his neck back. ‘I’m all yours Blaine, all yours.’  
Blaine can tell Kurt’s going to come from the way he’s tensing up his face and his thighs are starting to shake. Bobbing his head back down onto Kurt’s cock, he starts sucking again, the sound of wet smacks filling the air.  
‘Blaine,’ Kurt breathes, trying to steady himself. ‘Blaine I’m gonna-oh.’   
Kurt comes, shooting his load down Blaine’s throat, who swallows it greedily and with ease- there’s not much, considerably less than the first time. Afterwards Kurt is so exhausted he just sinks back down under the covers, Blaine coughing a little bit and taking a sip of water from the cup on the nightstand before lying down next to him, pulling up the duvets over their bodies. Not even thinking about how loud they’re been, they fall asleep in each others arms.

-

The next morning is...well, it’s awkward to say the least.  
Kurt and Blaine have a silent debate on who should go into the kitchen first, trying not to giggle when they realise how awkward it will be. Eventually they decide to gout together, avoiding thinking about what they’re going to say.  
‘Hi guys,’ Santana says, looking at them judgmentally. ‘Sounds like you two had fun last night.’  
Kurt and Blaine blush in unison, not responding.  
‘Morning,’ Elliot says, avoiding their eyes. Kurt gives a meek ‘morning’ back whilst Blaine just smiles.  
Eventually though, they have to confront it.  
‘So when are we going o sort out Blaine’s little possessive streak?’ Santana smirks, looking form Elliot to Blaine to Kurt.  
Elliot almost chokes on his toast whilst Blaine mutters something which sounds like ‘what-no-don’t know what you’re talking about.’  
Kurt looks from his fiancé to Elliot, who is now eating his toast as fast as he can, presumably trying to leave a as soon as possible.  
‘I – er…’ Kurt begins, trying t think for something to say.  
‘Well, I think they sorted it out last night,’ Rachel says, making Kurt snort from where he was drinking his tea.  
‘Rachel!’ he cries, as Blaine blushes bright red and Elliot looks like he wants to disappear forever.  
Both Rachel and Santana roar in laughter as Blaine hurriedly leaves the room and Elliot grabs his bag and walks out the apartment door. Kurt’s left there on his own as usual, unable to be that annoyed at Blaine after last night. Instead, he concentrates on subtly rearranging his dick, which, full commando, is brushing against his pants, still slightly red and sore.


End file.
